whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
For each episode of Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?, Greg Miller created a whole array of diverse minor characters. Unfortunately many of them have been left unidentified, and most of them are unnamed. There are countless minor characters in the TV show. List of Minor Characters Jamie Martin- 'A short, blond haired boy with buck teeth who makes several background appearances throughout the show. He seems to be kind and friendly, and acts rather feminine. '''Tim Baines- '''A boy with brown hair and blue eyes who had an overnight growth spurt, causing him to go from short and "puny" to tall and bulky. He is friendly and cheerful, and acts kind towards everyone, including Robot Jones. He first made a cameo in "Vacuum Friend", but his only significant appearance is in "Growth Spurts". '''Pam- '''An overweight girl with reddish brown hair. She wears pink clothes and a headband. She appears to be friends with Stacy. '''Stacy- '''A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and braces. She appears to be friends with Pam. ''Cool' Guy/Scammer Guy- '''There is an unnamed boy with dark brown hair and a slight mustache who appears in "Hookie 101". He speaks to Robot and his friends outside Guy Cools, the convenience store they get Super Coolers from. He has a calm and casual personality, but is also manipulative. He tricks Cubey and steals money from him by offering to get him a "Super-Duper Cooler", to prove how cool he is. He appears to be a skater, as he is seen riding a skateboard. '''Steve- Steve is a mysterious boy who usually (nearly) always seems to remain in a stall in the boys restroom at Polyneux Middle School. He appears to be a fairly popular student in the school, especially among the boys. He appears in the episode "Gender", where he tells Robot that girls will "rip out your insides, throw them on the ground, and stomp on them", which probably implies that he despises girls. He has curly brown hair. He wears rectangular sunglasses, blue denim jeans, a black jacket, a belt, a ripped Anarchy shirt and a beaded necklace. Unnamed Boy #1/'Rad Kid' (voiced by Greg Cipes ?)- There is a boy with black hair who wears a visor. He also wears a red and black jacket. He has a minor role in the episode "Rules of Dating". He's friendly and laidback. He was willing to speak to Robot on the school bus and seems to get along with everybody. He appears in the background in most episodes. Unnamed Boy #2/ 'Baby'- Baby is a character who looks quite similar to Cubey and is the shortest character in the show. He appeared in the episode "Vacuum Friend" where he’s seen running around yelling "Pool party! It’s a human pool party!" Excitedly. Chrissy- Chrissy is a tomboyish girl with a deep voice. She has messy blonde hair, a pink headband and striped clothes. Presumably she can play the drums because she's seen with a pair of drum sticks. She only appears in "Gender". Unnamed Boy #3 ('Dog Kid')- There is an unnamed small boy with dark brown hair who appears in "Summer Camp". He is seen ripping off his shirt, climbing up a tall tree then barking like a dog once he arrives at a summer camp. He appears to be in the show as a type of comic relief. Frederico- A boy with dark brown hair who is a member of the basketball team. He wears a blue striped shirt and brown pants. Shannon appears to have a crush on him and tries to get his attention, which seems to make him uncomfortable or annoyed. Frederico has hair all over his body due to puberty, and Robot notices this when he spies on him during lunch, basketball practice, and in the shower. He appears in the episode "Hair". Finkman- Is a proud Austrian android who appears in the episode "Jealousy". Scantron #1- Is a Scantron machine with human-like emotions. She appears in the episode "Scantron Love". Roger- A man with black hair and black skin who throws a birthday party in the episode "Rules of Dating". He claims that he is 47 years old, but it's possible that he could be lying and that he's actually younger than that. Nutz- Nutz is a tall, gray, human-like robot with gray eyes. He works at JNZ Robotics as a recall worker and his tummy is shaped like a drawer. He is temperamental and hardworking, with a no-nonsense attitude. His only appearance is in "Work". Stephen Hott- A television star who appears in "Work". He finds Robot napping in his car, Flame, and he gives him a cameo on his tv show, Hott Runner. His appearance is somewhat more realistic looking than any other character who has appeared on the show. He is likely a parody of Michael Knight, the crime-fighting character David Hasselhoff played on the 1980's tv series Knight Rider. Flame- A sentient, intelligent car that appears in "Work". He speaks with a posh British accent, and is loaded with weapons and other gadgets. He senses that Robot's battery is low, and lets him take a nap and charge in his driver's seat. He is presumably owned by Stephen Hott, and appears alongside him in his tv show. Nutz had his eyes set on stealing and selling Flame so he could make a fortune, but his plans were foiled by both Flame and Stephen. Flame is likely a parody of KITT, the artifically intelligent car that appeared in Knight Rider. Flame resembles a Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am, which is the same type of car that KITT is. Hall Monitor Girl- She is an overweight girl with brown hair, a headband, braces and blocky glasses. She is seen as the school's hall monitor in "Vacuum Friend", where she angrily yells, "Hall pass!" and chases Robot down the school corridors. She often appears as a background character. Blonde Rocker Girl- She is a girl with messy blonde hair. She wears a black leather jacket. Fans of the show call her Amber and Jen. She dances in the episode House Party. Unnamed Boy #4- A boy with a spiky blue mohawk. He first appeared in "Electric Boogaloo", where he was seen walking in the background, and he appeared again in "Gender", where he snickered at Mitch's comment towards Robot about how girls will make him vomit. He wears a white shirt with a green tie, and green pants. He bears a resemblance to the popular video game icon, Sonic the Hedgehog.